


Best Night Ever

by lovevalley45



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: (i mean technically after prom but whatever), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Prom, they're like seniors in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: Heels suck.





	Best Night Ever

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh this is based off an ask by yellowmagicalgirl on tumblr so yea
> 
> the prompt was "6. piggy back ride n darby" so i delivered and now it's on here because i will fill this tag on AO3 if i have to die to do it
> 
> i'm committed
> 
> anyways enjoy!!

It was nearing 10 PM, but time didn’t matter anymore. They were having fun, they were enjoying themselves. Prom wasn’t over when you still had a night to spend with your date, they had decided. They were walking outside of the ballroom the school had rented for the prom - kinda shitty, but they didn’t care.

“That was more fun that I thought it would be,” Darci said. “Like, the music and stuff was terrible, but it was fun.”

“Yeah, but that’s because you had the most handsome guy in the room on your arm,” Toby joked, readjusting his tie. 

“Definitely,” Darci laughed. “Ah, fuck these heels.” She stopped and took off her heels. 

“Wow. Now I can actually look at you without craning my neck,” Toby said, stopping and turning around to face her. 

She smiled. “You’re not that short anymore, TP.” She walked up to him and playfully hit him in the arm with her shoes. 

“You’re still taller than me,” he pointed out as they kept walking.

She shrugged. “Fair point. Ugh. My feet still hurt. Fucking heels.”

“I could carry you.” Toby smiled. “It’s such a long walk to the car.”

Darci grinned. “Well, if you insist.” She handed Toby her heels and climbed onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Toby grabbed her legs and lifted her up. “Better?”

Darci leaned her head on his shoulder. “Mm.”

“I’m gonna take that as a yes.” 

Darci closed her eyes. “Best night ever.”

Toby laughed. “Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> as of rn i'm still taking prompts to my tumblr w/ the same name BUT i'm not exclusively taking darby prompts, i might take some other ships ;)
> 
> leave a kudo n maybe a comment bc i love finding ppl who are as devoted to this ship as i am so yea


End file.
